Recueil de l'Avent 2018
by Nanthana14
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 avec plein de minis fics dans plein de fandom différents. Elles ne vont pas se suivre et ne formeront pas une histoire, c'est juste un ensemble de fic autour de l'hiver, de l'esprit de Noël, des fêtes et célébrations tous ensemble. Ce n'est pas vraiment un crossover, j'ai juste choisi les deux fandoms les plus représentés.
1. Préambule

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

En ce début de mois de décembre, je vous présente ma petite idée pour animer ce mois et nous emmener à Noël.

J'ai donc décidé de faire une calendrier de l'Avent avec plein de minis fics dans plein de fandom différents. Elles ne vont pas se suivre et ne formeront pas une histoire, c'est juste un ensemble de fic autour de l'hiver, de l'esprit de Noël, des fêtes et célébrations tous ensemble.

J'espère que cette idée va vous plaire et à samedi pour la première case !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OooooooooooooooO

Ce premier chapitre sera une sorte de récapitulatif. Au fur et à mesure il sera l'endroit où je ferais la liste des fics du jour avec le titre et le fandom.

Jour 1 : THOR THE DARK WORLD : Des Flocons de Neige

Jour 2 : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX : La fête de l'Hiver

Jour 3 : WHITE COLLAR : Un soir de réveillon

Jour 4 : TOMB RAIDER : Un réveillon au manoir

Jour 5 : X-MEN : Pain d'épices

Jour 6 : STAR WARS : une pluie d'étoiles filantes

Jour 7 : THOR THE DARK WORLD : Le problème des traditions

Jour 8 : LUCIFER : Emballage de cadeaux

Jour 9 : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX : Quelques lumières

Jour 10 : ROBIN DES BOIS PRINCE DES VOLEURS : Un feu de cheminée

Jour 11 : WHITE COLLAR : Des pulls et du lait de poule

Jour 12 : LES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAQUE : Le matin de Noël

Jour 13 : SAB RIDER ET LES STAR SHÉRIFS : Balade en traîneau

Jour 14 : THOR RAGNAROK : Des tours de magie

Jour 15 : CAMERON BLACK : Tête à tête

Jour 16 : IRON MAN : Un petit moment improvisé

Jour 17 : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX : Le marché de l'hiver

Jour 18 : WHITE COLLAR : L'esprit de Noël

Jour 19 : THOR : Le livre perdu

Jour 20 : X-MEN : Un sapin de Noël

Jour 21 : MISSION IMPOSSIBLE : Prendre du temps pour se poser

Jour 22 : PRINCE OF PERSIA : La fête du désert

Jour 23 : LEVERAGE : Repas de famille

Jour 24 : AVENGERS : Ouvrir sa porte


	2. JOUR 1 : Des flocons de neige

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Premier chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : THOR The Dark World**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 1**_

 _ **Des flocons de neige**_

Le temps était glacial depuis plusieurs jours et Jane ne sortait plus du lit sans son plaid en laine, surtout que ce matin, il faisait presque aussi froid dedans que dehors. La jeune femme soupira et se rapprocha de sa terrasse dont la porte était grande ouverte. La neige était tombée cette nuit, blanchissant la ville et tourbillonnant encore à gros flocons, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Thor qui se trouvait dehors, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il faisait encore nuit et une guirlande lumineuse de Noël clignotait, baignant la terrasse et le visage de l'asgardien de vert et de rouge par intermittence.

Jane comprit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et fut touchée de le voir aussi immobile. Elle remarqua qu'il était également pied nu. Elle attrapa donc un autre plaid au passage, sur le dos du canapé, qu'elle lui déposa sur les épaules en le rejoignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il neige, répondit le jeune homme recueillant un flocon au creux de sa main.

\- Je le vois bien.

\- Il a toujours aimé la neige, j'aurais dû le comprendre…

Jane comprit immédiatement à qui ces mots faisaient allusion. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait Loki, mais elle avait vu la détresse de son compagnon pendant qu'il s'éteignait dans ses bras pour l'avoir sauvé. Elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas juger un amour qui lui semblait aussi fort de manière totalement négative. Quoi qu'il s'était passé, Loki restait son petit frère. Un frère qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdu.

\- Dés qu'il neigeait, il partait en courant se promener dehors, il ne revenait qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. C'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait le faire sortir de sa bibliothèque.

Non, Jane ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger l'amour qui unissait les deux frères. Surtout qu'elle perçut la larme qui coula le long de son joue pendant qu'il continuait à recueillir les flocons.

Alors elle ne dit rien, cherchant pendant un instant quoi dire lorsqu'une musique parvint à ses oreilles : des chants, des chants de Noël. La jeune femme se rapprocha de Thor et se blottit doucement contre son bras. Noël s'était le moment de se retrouver en famille et lui avait tout quitté pour être auprès d'elle, alors elle se devait de le soutenir. Innocemment, elle ouvrit la paume de sa main, recueillant un flocon plus gros que les autres tout en murmurant.

\- Alors son esprit est peut-être dans ces flocons, t'enveloppant pour te redonner un peu d'espoir. Qu'en penses-tu ? Un peu d'espoir pour Noël, c'est un joli cadeau ?


	3. JOUR 2 : La fête de l'Hiver

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Deuxième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 2**_

 _ **La fête de l'hiver**_

Malgré l'ombre, malgré les combats, malgré les pertes, Thranduil savait qu'il était important de ne pas priver son peuple de moments de détente et de plaisir. Avec la neige arrivait le moment de la grande fête du solstice d'hiver. Les combats qui avaient eu lieu la veille avaient été éprouvant, les elfes sylvains avaient été cruellement touché, mais ce matin, en se levant, Thranduil avait compris qu'il ne devait pas annuler la fête. Pourtant, au départ c'était bien son intention... Cela avait changé à la suite d'une intrusion dans sa chambre.

Fourbu, le corps douloureux et les muscles encore tendus à cause du combat de la veille, Thranduil était toujours étendu dans son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne dormait pas, mais il avait besoin de se reposer. Il aimait la tranquillité de cette pièce, un sanctuaire dans lequel les autres elfes ne venaient pas le déranger, ni le chercher. Enfin, presque tous les elfes… Il y en avait un pour lequel la porte de la chambre du Roi n'avait rien de sacré.

Elle s'ouvrit donc un peu brutalement et une petite silhouette courut jusqu'au lit de Thranduil avant de bondir dessus avec empressement.

\- Ada !

Devant ce cri, Thranduil ouvrit les yeux, découvrant son petit _elfing_ d'à peine 21 ans[1] à genoux devant lui, sur le matelas.

\- Ada ! Allez ! Il faut vous lever ! C'est le jour !

\- Legolas…

\- Ada ! Mais c'est le jour ! C'est le jour de la fête ! Avec toutes ces belles lumières et les cadeaux ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous offrir votre cadeau Ada !

Le Roi soupira. Devant l'état d'excitation de son petit garçon, il serait difficile de refuser d'accéder à sa demande. Il était encore si petit, si innocent… Thranduil se redressa donc en grimaçant, tentant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur de ses muscles.

\- Bien, allons voir où en sont ces préparatifs !

\- Oui Ada ! S'emporta Legolas en lui sautant au cou.

Thranduil le réceptionna en souriant et se leva en le portant dans ses bras, sortant de la chambre pour voir où en étaient les fameux préparatifs. Le premier elfe qu'il croisa fut Gallion qui lui sourit, heureux de comprendre que la fête ne serait pas annulée, mais il ne fut pas le seul. En voyant leur Roi venir à leur rencontre, le petit prince solidement blottit dans ses bras, tous se mirent à redoubler d'efforts pour préparer la fête.

A la nuit tombée, toute la cité souterraine resplendissait de lumière et de magie, donnant un autre visage à ce royaume trop souvent assiégé…

Plus tard encore, lorsque que tous les elfes réunis pour communier avec les Valars et la nature lâchèrent leurs fines lanternes de papier pour les laisser s'envoler, inondant le ciel de petites lumières d'espoir, Thranduil sut que son peuple avait besoin de ce moment, tout autant que de la fête qui allait suivre.

Mais lorsque que Legolas, monta sur une table pour déposer de ses petites mains une couronne de fleurs tressées sur sa tête avant de lui faire un baiser spontané rempli de tendresse, Thranduil sut surtout combien lui, avait besoin de ces moments. Avec amour, le Roi lui rendit son baiser, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de douceur avec son fils, un moment suspendu qui sembla effacer tout le reste, la guerre, la peur et la douleur… Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal pour le moment.

* * *

[1] A peu près 4 ans d'apparence humaine


	4. JOUR 3 : Un soir de réveillon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Troisième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : WHITE COLLAR**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 3**_

 _ **Un soir de réveillon**_

La mission avait été mal mené, remplie de surprise et bien plus épuisante que prévu. Les cris, les coups de feu, la prise d'otage, tout cela n'était vraiment pas dans le plan initial. Peter ne savait pas comment tout avait dérapé, mais heureusement ils avaient pu s'en sortir sans trop de casse. A part le coup de poing bien placé de l'une des brutes qui avait ouvert la pommette droite de Neal. Il n'avait rien de plus grave, mais il aurait un joli hématome pendant quelques temps et Peter s'en voulait un peu.

Tout en conduisant l'agent du FBI tourna un petit coup d'œil à son jeune consultant assis sur le siège passager à côté de lui. Neal s'était recroquevillé, se servant de son manteau comme d'une couverture. Peter se demanda s'il dormait ou s'il se protégeait juste du froid glacial qui régnait dans la Taurus.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire réparer cette clim.

\- Hum hum, grogna Neal.

Peter sourit. Au moins, il ne dormait pas. Alors, il décida de se mettre à lui parler, comme ça le trajet passerait plus vite.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer, par chance je ne serai même pas en retard.

\- Ta famille t'attend ?

\- Non, le repas de famille, c'est pour demain. Ce soir c'est notre petit moment à El et moi. On va mettre nos pulls de Noël, se faire un lait de poule, un feu de cheminée et se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un film de Noël pendant toute la soirée.

\- Très glamour, murmura Neal sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui je sais, ça manque de champagne pour monsieur Caffrey. Et toi, tu as prévu quelque chose pour le réveillon ?

Neal se retourna vers Peter avec un air intrigué.

\- Et avec qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. June ? Mozzie ?

\- June est allé voir ses neveux et Mozzie a déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Tu vas passer la soirée seul ?

\- Ne prends pas cette tête désolée. Ce n'est qu'un jour comme un autre.

\- Mais non, c'est la vieille de Noël et…

\- Ce n'est qu'une fête mercantile tu sais.

\- Non, mais c'est Neal Caffey qui me dit ça ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière je n'ai jamais vraiment fêté Noël alors ne t'en fais pas. Un air d'opéra, un verre de vin rouge et un bon livre feront parfaitement l'affaire.

Neal ferma de nouveau les yeux pour chercher à s'endormir, mais Peter comprit que c'était surtout pour ne pas continuer cette discussion. Jamais vraiment fêté Noël ? Ces quelques mots auraient pu paraître anodins au vu du ton du jeune homme, mais son ami savait qu'il y avait plus derrière. Il y avait ses douleurs d'enfants. Des anecdotes, des moments qu'il lâchait par moment quand il baissait la garde et qui frappait Peter en plein cœur, car il comprenait. Il savait que l'enfance de son ami n'était pas celle qu'on souhaite à un enfant et ces mots-là, en rajoutaient encore.

Peter se tut donc, acceptant qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler et continua de conduire en silence. Si silencieusement que Neal, épuisé par la journée, finit réellement par s'endormir, ne se réveillant que lorsque la Taurus s'arrêta devant la maison des Burke.

Intrigué, le jeune escroc s'étira en regardant autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé chez June au passage, tu sais que les transports en commun sous la neige, c'est… ?

\- Parce que ce soir tu vas partager le réveillon des Burke ! Le coupa Peter. Tu as une préférence pour le film ?

Neal ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une phrase bien sentie pour protester, mais se tut. Non, il n'avait pas envie de protester finalement, pour une fois qu'il ne serait pas seul.


	5. JOUR 4 : Un réveillon au manoir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Quatrième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : TOMB RAIDER**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 4**_

 _ **Un réveillon au manoir**_

A priori tout était aussi calme dans le manoir qu'à l'extérieur. Lara avait donné quelques jours à Hillary pour qu'il passe les fêtes de Noël chez son frère, Bryce ne pouvait échapper au repas traditionnel chez ses parents et Lara était donc seule dans le manoir Croft. Avant de partir, son majordome l'avait sermonné, l'exhortant à sortir, pour ne pas rester là pour le réveillon, entre les murs de cette bâtisse peuplés de fantômes, mais Lara n'avait rien contre les fantômes. Cela lui rappelait ce vieux château en Ecosse avec le spectre de ce chef de clan décapité.

La jeune femme sourit et déboucha d'un tour de main une bouteille de côte de Nuit Henri Jayer Richebourg. Il y avait un plaisir coupable à déboucher la bouteille du vin le plus cher du monde, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse plaisir ! Après tout, c'était bien la vieille de Noël ! Ne pas sortir avec les gens pour s'extasier sur la beauté des vitrines ou des illuminations, ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de se faire plaisir ! D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait poussé l'amusement jusqu'à revêtir une robe fourreau noir au bustier parsemé de strass… Enfin de diamants… Tout du moins c'est ce que lu avait dit Hillary quand elle l'avait chargé de lui trouver une robe de soirée… Lara devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait l'œil. La robe lui allait parfaitement bien, épousant ses formes pour les mettre en valeur. En revanche, ses pieds n'avaient pas pu se faire à la paire d'escarpins assortie et la jeune femme avait décidé de rester pieds nus. De toute manière, il n'y avait personne pour la voir !

Avec délectation, elle se servit un verre de vin, observant sa couleur à la lumière des bougies avant de s'autoriser à en boire une gorgée. Il était cher, mais il en valait le coup ! C'était une vraie explosion de saveur sur sa langue. Lara reposa le verre et prit un toast de foie gras avant de se laisser tomber assise dans son grand fauteuil. D'une main, elle attrapa la télécommande, activant la musique. La petite sonate au clair de lune résonna dans la grande pièce de réception vide et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant.

Hillary avait beau lui faire des remarques, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était ça un réveillon parfait pour Lara Croft. Du calme, un bon vin, un air de musique apaisant. La jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas la vision de tout le monde, mais c'était la sienne !

Elle resta donc les yeux fermés quelques instants de plus, profitant de son réveillon parfait, mais soudain, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une étrange sensation remonta le long de son épiderme et Lara plongea au sol juste au moment où un tir pulvérisa le dossier de son fauteuil.

Lestement, elle glissa la main sous celui-ci et décrocha un desert eaggle avant de se redresser en effectuant une roulade. Un craquement sinistre, lui indiqua que Hillary aurait de la couture à faire, mais ce n'était pas un problème. La jeune femme se redressa à genoux et ajusta son tir en direction de deux silhouettes en noirs qui s'apprêtaient à ouvrir à nouveau le feu sur elle. Toutefois, les intrus n'en eurent pas l'occasion, car elle fut plus rapide.

Les deux corps s'écroulèrent et Lara se redressa, tentant de capter un son lui indiquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, mais rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme finit donc de se relever et se rapprocha, poussant du pied l'un des corps qu'elle retourna. L'homme portait un masque, mais dans son cou était tatoué un symbole qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

\- Les Illuminatis ? Tout cela est d'un classique ! Presque aussi traditionnel qu'une dinde aux marrons !

Lara se dirigea vers la table et posa son arme avant de se resservir un verre de vin et de prendre son téléphone portable. Elle composa un numéro, souriant lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- Commissaire ? Ici Miss Croft. Vous ne devinerez jamais, j'ai deux cadeaux de Noël pour vous au milieu de mon salon.


	6. JOUR 5 : Pain d'épices

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Cinquième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : X-MEN**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 5**_

 _ **Pain d'épices**_

Assis à son bureau, Charles Xavier regardait par la fenêtre. La neige recouvrait le parc de l'école refuge qu'il était en train de monter pour les jeunes mutants. Le manteau immaculé donnait un côté encore plus protecteur, rejoignant l'idée du cocon de paix qu'il souhaitait pour tous ses futurs élèves… y compris pour celui qui était assis sur un des bancs de la terrasse, le regard toujours un peu hagard et perdu.

Charles n'avait pas besoin de se glisser dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour voir qu'il n'allait pas encore tout à fait bien. Scott était jeune, trop jeune pour avoir eu à supporter pendant des semaines les militaires et leurs « tests ». Son corps s'en remettait doucement, mais son esprit avait encore besoin de temps. Il dormait mal ; des cauchemars violents venant le hanter chaque nuit et le professeur savait que la période qui approchait ne serait pas facile… Un premier Noël seul n'arrangerait sans doute pas sa tristesse et sa mélancolie. En revanche, la fine silhouette qui sortit de la maison pliée dans un manteau rouge pourrait peut-être faire changer un peu les choses.

...

Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait été arraché à ce laboratoire militaire, Scott n'avait pas passé une nuit paisible. Les cauchemars venaient encore le hanter, lui donnant l'impression d'être encore coincé là-bas, dans cette fichue base. Ce matin, en se levant, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir l'épais manteau neigeux et cela ne l'avait pas apaisé, bien au contraire. La neige lui rappelait les interminables parties de bataille de boules de neige avec son frère… Son frère qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis… et il lui manquait, comme le reste de sa famille… Parce que les batailles de boules de neige c'était aussi la fin de l'année, les fêtes et les plaisirs insouciants tous ensembles… Tout cela il l'avait perdu. Il était seul désormais…

Scott baissa donc la tête tentant de lutter contre cette douleur qui lui vrillait les tripes et ne réagissant pas toute de suite lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, faisant craquer la neige fraîche sous ses pas.

\- Eh ! Je suis passé par ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas !

Scott redressa la tête, buttant sur le sourire joyeux de Jean qui s'approchait de lui, pliée dans un grand manteau rouge et tenant une boîte à la main.

\- Je voulais prendre l'air.

\- C'est super, cela veut dire que tu ne te sens plus autant fatigué !

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire timide pendant qu'elle balaya la neige de sa main avant de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Elle se blottit contre son bras et Scott frissonna, appréciant le geste, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici. Elle l'avait veillé, ne quittant pas son chevet. Elle avait prit soin de lui et ça, Scott ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier. Jean lui fit un sourire encore plus grand en réponse.

\- J'aime bien l'hiver et toi ?

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ?

Jean rit doucement.

\- J'aime ton pragmatisme. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est la neige ou les fêtes de fin d'années, mais moi j'ai une envie de cuisiner qui me réveille la nuit !

Tout en parlant, elle ouvrit la boîte qu'elle tenait, lui mettant sous le nez.

\- J'ai tenté les bonhommes en pain d'épices. J'ai peur de les avoir raté alors il me faut un goûteur.

Scott lui adressa un sourire plus franc.

\- Tu as le professeur.

\- Non, pouffa Jean. Si vraiment c'est raté, je ne voudrais pas…

\- Le rendre malade ? La coupa Scott.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là ! Tu peux tester ?

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête et prit l'un des petits personnages en pain d'épices. Il l'observa quelques secondes et en mangea un morceau. Jean suivit son geste en retenant son souffle, ce qui l'amusa. Il se tut quelques secondes pour la laisser se mordre les lèvres d'angoisse et répondit en pouffant presque de rire à son tour.

\- Je te fais marcher. Ils sont excellents !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Vraiment très bon !

\- Ouf ! Je suis rassurée ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se laissant reposer contre son épaule.

...

Dans son bureau, Charles Xavier sourit aussi. Il ne savait pas si c'était voulu ou non, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'elle venait de lui rendre le sourire en moins de cinq minutes, comme un petit miracle de Noël…


	7. JOUR 6 : Une pluie d'étoiles filantes

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Sixième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : STAR WARS**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 6**_

 _ **Une pluie d'étoile filante**_

Il y avait des jours plus compliqués que d'autres dans la vie d'un jeune padawan et Obi Wan avait l'impression qu'en ce moment il les cumulait un peu. L'apprenti et son maître étaient de retour sur Coruscant et comme Obi Wan avait fait preuve d'un peu trop d'initiatives, il avait eu droit à un premier sermon de la part de son maître et à un deuxième de la part de Maître Yoda. Ce dernier l'avait installé dans cette petite pièce avec comme punition tous les systèmes des bordures extérieurs à étudier pour apprendre tout de leurs peuples, de leurs traditions afin de ne plus commettre d'erreurs à l'avenir.

Le jeune jedi savait que ce genre de punition lui servirait toujours, mais il aurait bien aimé faire une pause. Déjà parce qu'il était fatigué et surtout parce que c'était la soirée de la fête. Une fois par an, les padawan essayaient de se retrouver tous ensemble pour parler, se vider un peu l'esprit et faire un peu la fête tous ensemble. Enfin, faire la fête à la jedi. C'était donc sage, mesuré, mais toujours le bienvenu. Le jeune adolescent qui avait eu 16 ans quelques jours plus tôt, en pleine mission, aurait bien prit un peu de temps pour le fêter avec ses amis et surtout avec Siri Tachi. C'était dur à expliquer cette sorte d'attirance que les deux adolescents ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, mais il avait envie de la revoir, surtout que cela faisait déjà six mois la dernière fois. Elle lui manquait et il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre, car au ton pressé de son maître lors de sa discussion avec maître Yoda, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à repartir. C'était bien pour cela qu'il aurait aimé se détendre un peu et voir ses amis.

Malheureusement pour lui, Obi Wan passerait la soirée à étudier. C'était un peu cruel, mais c'était comme ça.

Il tentait donc de se concentrer sur la faune complexe et variée d'une nouvelle planète lorsque la fatigue la rattrapa et qu'il faillit s'endormir sur sa table. Par chance, le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, lui évita de s'écrouler et il bondit sur ses pieds, se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- Je sais.

Obi Wan ressentit un certain soulagement en découvrant la haute silhouette de son maître et non celle de Yoda. Qui Gon lui sourit.

\- Tu révises depuis 18 heures, c'est un vrai exploit.

\- C'est que maître Yoda m'a donné de nombreuses planètes à connaître.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Il en fait toujours un peu trop. Allez viens.

\- Nous allons quelque part ?

\- Oui, dit Qui Gon en lui pressant l'épaule. Te faire prendre l'air avant que l'épuisement ne t'achève.

Obi Wan fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas, bien trop content de quitter cette pièce et sa chaise inconfortable.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit du temple. Le maître jedi s'assit sur le parapet puis, Qui Gon leva la tête pour observer le ciel tout en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Obi Wan obéit, levant la tête à son tour.

\- Nous sommes là pour une raison, maître ?

\- Oui, tu vas voir…

A peine le maître jedi eut fini sa phrase, qu'une partie des lumière de la ville s'éteignirent. Le padawan fronça les sourcils.

\- Une panne ?

\- Non ! Regarde !

Obi Wan suivit la direction pointée par son maître et se figea. Une, puis deux, cinq, dix étoiles filantes se mirent à traverser le ciel, créant une pluie remplie de magie et de féerie. Le jeune padawan poussa un « Oh » de surprise devant un spectacle d'une telle beauté.

\- Tous les 20 ans, une comète frôle Coruscant et cela nous offre ce spectacle grandiose.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- Oui, il aurait été dommage que tu manques ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui maître, répondit Obi Wan en se laissant basculer contre l'épaule de Qui Gon.

Ce dernier le laissa faire, profitant avec lui du spectacle, mais ne bougeant pas non plus lorsque la pluie d'étoiles filantes se termina et que les lumières se rallumèrent. Il ne bougea pas parce que là, contre son épaule, Obi Wan venait de s'endormir et, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, surtout pas… Bien sûr, il avait commis cette erreur qui les avait mis en danger, mais il était épuisé. Il en avait besoin de ces minutes de sommeil. Son bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, l'attirant un peu contre lui pendant qu'une étoile filante retardataire traversait le ciel.

\- Repose-toi un peu mon grand, je suis là.


	8. JOUR 7 : Le problème des traditions

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Sixième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : THOR The Dark World (post film)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 7**_

 _ **Le problème des**_ ** _traditions_**

Thor était assis à la table de la cuisine de Jane, une tasse de café de la taille d'une pinte à la main. Il en but une gorgée, observant avec un air interloqué les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face.

Jane laissa échapper un soupir pendant que Darcy se pencha vers lui en plissant le front, ce qui lui donna un air concentré qui contrastait vraiment avec l'air enjoué habituel de la jeune femme.

\- Thor ! Il faut y mettre du vôtre ! Cela fait une heure que l'on tente de vous expliquer.

\- Mais comment un dieu des midgardiens peut être immortel ? Demanda Thor. Si je meure, je ne vais pas ressusciter.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait s'en tenir à la fête sans entrer dans la religion, marmonna Jane. En plus, tu sais ce que j'en pense de tout ça ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

\- Oui, je sais que tu es très cartésienne, mais quand même ! Thor, faites un effort, vous n'êtes pas un dieu.

\- Ben sur Midgard, si.

\- D'accord, mais ça c'était il y a longtemps et on ne savait pas ce que c'était un ase, dit Darcy.

\- Tu vas l'embrouiller, lui rétorqua Jane.

\- Quoi ? A moins que tu préfères le trip du « je couche avec un dieu ».

\- Darcy ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Thor et Jane.

\- D'accord, dit la jeune femme. Personne ne couche à personne, vous êtes dans l'amour chaste… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire ! Bon Thor, concentration ! Noël c'était au départ une fête religieuse, la naissance du Christ et…

\- Celui qui s'est laissé crucifier sans les combattre.

\- Je t'avais dis que l'approche religieuse ne mènerait à rien.

\- Mais il se demandait pourquoi il y des crèches ! Je devais bien répondre !

\- Et là tu patauges !

\- Merci de ton soutien ! Bon Thor ! Arrêtez un peu deux minutes, je sais que vous n'êtes pas totalement idiot.

\- Bon d'accord. Alors, cette fête, c'est le jour de la naissance de votre dieu et…

\- La tradition veut qu'on s'offre des cadeaux.

\- Et pas à lui ? Vous n'avez pas de temple pour les offrandes ?

\- Bon d'accord, j'abandonne, marmonna Darcy. On va faire simple ! Thor, aujourd'hui Noël c'est une fête de famille. On se retrouve tous ensemble autour d'un repas, on s'offre des cadeaux et on passe un bon moment en profitant les uns des autres. Ça va mieux comme ça ?

\- Une fête de famille ?

\- Oui.

Thor soupira.

\- C'est une belle idée…

Thor se tut, buvant un peu plus son café avant de redresser la tête pour demander avec un air intrigué.

\- Bon la fête et vos dieux ça explique les gens qui courent partout et la crèche, mais alors pourquoi un sapin avec des guirlandes et le type flippant avec la barbe blanche et costume rouge qu'on voit partout, c'est quoi ? Un autre dieu ?

\- Un dieu du commerce ? Avança Darcy déjà fatiguée à l'idée de devoir continuer à expliquer.

\- Ah un peu comme Freyr ?

\- Oh mon dieu, elle va être longue cette soirée, soupira Jane en plaquant son front sur la table.


	9. JOUR 8 : Emballage de cadeau

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Sixième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : LUCIFER**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 8**_

 _ **Emballage de cadeaux**_

L'empressement de Chloé à quitter le poste de police avait intrigué son partenaire qui fut encore plus troublée quand elle lui demanda de la ramener chez elle au plus vite.

\- Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Lucifer ! Ma voiture est encore chez le garagiste à cause de votre conduite et il me reste peu de temps ! Allez ! Dépêchons !

Rapidement et sans plus poser de questions, ils étaient arrivés chez l'inspectrice qui avait jeté un coup d'œil légèrement paniqué à sa montre.

\- Bon ça va, il me reste une demi-heure avant que Dan ne me ramène Trixie.

\- Trixie ? Demanda Lucifer étonné.

\- Vous allez m'aider ! Lança la jeune femme en ouvrant le placard.

\- Avec grand plaisir, lui répondit son partenaire un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- A plier les cadeaux ! Répliqua cette dernière en lui collant une trottinette rose entre les mains.

\- A pli… quoi ? Tout ce mystère pour ça ? Vous ne pen…

Chloé lui lança un regard noir qui laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- Cette enquête m'a totalement prit la tête depuis une semaine ! Demain c'est Nöel et je n'ai même pas emballé un seul cadeau !

\- Le mien non plus ? Demanda Lucifer en faisant mine de tester la trottinette.

\- Lucifer !

\- Pourtant vous n'aviez même pas à l'emballer, j'aurais pris un grand plaisir à l'effeuiller.

\- Lucifer ! S'exclama Chloé en montant d'un ton. Et je ne parle même pas du repas de ce soir sur lequel je n'ai même pas commencé à réfléchir.

\- Si vous voulez je connais un excellent traiteur et…

\- Non, ce n'est pas le but ! On est là pour préparer un repas à sa famille. C'est ça l'esprit de Noël.

\- Piouff, soupira Lucifer. Vous parlez d'un esprit.

\- Ne commencez pas s'il vous plaît !

\- Mais c'est une vaste fumisterie cette histoire je vous rappelle. La naissance du fils de Dieu, comme si cet arrogant personnage était fils unique ! Je crois que c'est bien le plus…

\- Non ! Stop ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos histoires ! Emballez-moi cette trottinette ! S'exclama la jeune femme en s'attaquant au pliage d'un jeu de société.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai le cadeau le plus compliqué ?

\- Lucifer !

Ce dernier soupira et s'exécuta avant de regarder autour de lui avec un air interloqué, cherchant quelque chose.

\- Mais dites-moi vous n'avez pas de cheminée ! Par où il va rentrer la publicité bedonnante d'une marque de soda à bulle ?

\- Lucifer !

\- Ben quoi, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui vous ai passé par la tête les humains en transformant en icône une pub ringarde.

\- Mais il ne vous arrive jamais de vous reposer ?

\- Je vous demande pardon !

\- Vous êtes épuisant parfois ! Donnez-moi cette trottinette !

D'un pas décidé, les deux cadeaux à la main, Chloé courut à sa chambre pour les cacher. Un coup d'œil à sa montre finit de la faire paniquer. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de finir avant que Dan, Trixie et sa mère ne débarquent. Il allait être long se réveillon !

Tout aussi rapidement, elle sortit donc de la pièce s'immobilisant la bouche ouverte en découvrant Lucifer en chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches, le couteau à la main, penché au-dessus d'un plat qu'il était en train d'arroser d'huile d'olive.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vous aide ! Je connais une excellente recette de volaille farcie.

\- Lucifer mais…

\- Quoi ? De toute manière vous ne pensiez pas réveillonner sans moi ! J'ai tellement d'anecdotes croustillantes sur les dessous de Noël !


	10. JOUR 9 : Quelques lumières

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Sixième chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 9**_

 _ **Quelques**_ ** _lumières_**

Dans la nuit profonde, Legolas s'était écarté du groupe de ses compagnons endormis. De toute manière comme tous les elfes, il ne dormait pas vraiment, même s'il appréciait d'allonger son corps fatigué pour se relaxer et reprendre des forces. Les combats étaient rudes et même si l'elfe était agile il ressentait quand même le poids des heures passées sur le champ de bataille. Ses muscles le tiraient et il ressentait la douleur des coups encaissés sans réelle gravité. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, c'était juste un peu de fatigue passagère. Il aurait été sage de s'allonger, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui, pour cette idée qui trottait dans sa tête.

Le siège du gouffre de Helm s'était achevé par une victoire amère, tant d'hommes, tant d'elfes avaient péris. Legolas connaissait peu Haldir, mais sa mort était une douleur qui le ramenait à chaque ami perdu depuis des années, depuis des siècles au cours de combat de plus en plus violents… Pour la première fois, le jeune elfe se mit même à regretter d'avoir suivi la compagnie, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre pour ces terres qu'il aimait, mais parce qu'il était loin de chez lui… et que là-bas, son père luttait lui aussi de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire engloutir par la mort. Est-ce qu'on lui accorderait la joie de pouvoir le revoir et se blottir dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'il lui resterait une raison de respirer quand tout serait fini ? … Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que tout cela se terminerait un jour ?

Legolas soupira. Le mois de mars se terminait et l'hiver avec lui… Dans ses terres, c'était le jour de la fête de la fin de l'hiver… Celle où l'on rendait hommage aux morts en espérant qu'ils renaissent tous pour une vie meilleure et sans douleur… Le jeune elfe ne savait pas si cela leur serait accordé à tous, mais il le souhaita ardemment.

De ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu, prouvant son trouble, il sortit une petite bougie de sa poche. Une bougie qu'il alluma et déposa sur le rocher plat en face duquel il venait de s'agenouiller.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la flamme, pensant à la cérémonie que son père devait célébrer au même moment, une cérémonie aux centaines de bougies… Une flamme pour une âme… Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il n'avait pas assez de bougies pour tous ceux qui étaient tombés, mais il pria les Valars de leur accorder enfin la paix. Legolas ferma les yeux pour se recueillir et les ouvrit en entendant du bruit à côté de lui. Un pas, le froissement d'une étoffe et une main qui déposa une deuxième bougie à coté de la sienne.

Legolas tourna la tête, croisant le sourire triste d'Aragorn.

\- Nous avons beaucoup perdus pour gagner.

\- Je sais, murmura l'elfe en marquant une pause avant d'ajouter. C'est la fin de l'hiver… Le moment où on célèbre les morts. Il doit regarder des centaines de bougies en train de s'allumer. Il doit avoir peur qu'une soit pour moi comme j'ai peur que la mienne soit pour lui…Est-ce qu'on m'accordera de ne pas tout perdre ?

\- Thranduil est aussi fort qu'un chêne millénaire, répondit posément Aragorn. Ses bras vous attendront mon ami.

Legolas émit un léger rire à la comparaison, mais c'était vrai. Son père avait toujours été un roc auquel se rattraper, un chêne majestueux qui ploie mais ne rompt pas.

\- Je suis désolé ne pas être une bonne compagnie ce soir alors que nous avons remporté la victoire.

\- Vous êtes toujours la meilleure des compagnies, répondit une voix bourrue en se rapprochant.

Gimli, toujours un peu ivre, s'agenouilla vers ses amis en brandissant joyeusement une bougie.

\- J'ai eu du mal à en trouver une.

Il se pencha, l'alluma et la déposa à côté des deux autres tout en marmonnant.

\- Par contre, je ne connais strictement rien aux prières elfes !

Legolas sourit. Cela avait si peu d'importance par rapport à sa présence à ses côtés.


	11. JOUR 10 : Un feu de cheminée

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Dixième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : ROBIN DES BOIS, PRINCE DES VOLEURS**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 10**_

 _ **Un feu de cheminée**_

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée diffusant une douce chaleur dans la pièce du château. Will était accroupi face à l'âtre, les mains tendues en avant profitant de cette chaleur qui contrastait tellement avec le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Un froid mordant et glacial comme il avait dû en affronter à de nombreuses reprises dans sa jeunesse. Un froid qui vous pénètre les os vous privant de vos forces. Un froid qui était capable de vous tuer si vous n'y prêtez pas attention. Combien de fois il avait cédé malgré lui à un endormissement dont il n'était pas sûr de se réveiller ?

En fait, il avait tellement souffert du froid qu'il avait presque envie de rester devant cette cheminée pour le reste de sa vie.

Le jeune homme ne prêta même pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans son dos. En le découvrant accroupi comme ça et perdu dans ses pensées, Robin fronça les sourcils pendant qu'un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu cherches à prendre feu ?

Will sursauta, perdant un peu l'équilibre et se retrouvant assis par terre. Robin se mit à rire doucement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Tu es brûlant, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu cherches à prendre feu.

\- Cela change tellement du froid, répondit Will en baissant les yeux.

Robin comprit ce que ces simples mots voulaient dire. En un instant, il imagina son frère en adolescent tremblant de froid dans la neige, trempé jusqu'aux os, à demi-mort pendant qu'il mangeait bien au chaud dans le château et cette visions fut totalement insupportable. Sans rien dire, il passa une main derrière sa nuque l'attirant dans ses bras dont il l'enveloppa. Will se laissa faire, un peu surpris, mais trouvant la chose plutôt agréable.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose ?

\- Non, souffla Robin dans un murmure, c'est moi.

\- Je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda son jeune frère en laissant sa joue reposer timidement sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Il était toujours agréable de se retrouver dans les bras de Robin, lui qui avait tant manqué d'affection, mais le jeune homme ne savait pas encore s'il avait totalement le droit de s'abandonner contre lui. La main qui pressa un peu plus sa nuque lui donna un début de réponse et il se blottit fermement aux creux de ses bras.

\- Pardon Will.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le jeune homme sans bouger.

\- Pardon pour tous ces hivers où tu as eu froid à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si. Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste nous aurions pu avoir une vie tellement différente tous les deux. Je ne veux plus que tu es froid.

\- Tout de suite je n'ai pas froid tu sais.

Robin sourit, comprenant que cela ne faisait pas qu'allusion au feu de cheminée. Il baissa la tête la déposant sur le sommet du crâne de son frère tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais froid.

Will hocha la tête tout en frémissant doucement. Un soupir lui échappa et Robin se redressa.

\- Tu dors bien en ce moment, tu sembles fatigué.

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu de son frère. Il aurait été facile de lui mentir, mais oui, il dormait mal. Des milliers de choses tournaient dans sa tête : des souvenirs, des questions, des peurs…

Robin le comprit sans qu'il ne le dise et tira doucement son jeune frère par un bras pour l'entraîner vers une banquette. Il s'assit dans l'angle, tirant toujours son frère pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés en ouvrant les bras. Will fronça les sourcils et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer ce qu'il pensait ? En hésitant un peu, Will bascula doucement, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son aîné en fermant les yeux. Robin sourit et déposa une couverture sur ses épaules tout en le serrant contre lui.

\- Dors un peu… Tout va bien.

Will sourit. Oui, tout allait bien : une maison au toit solide, un feu de cheminée, les bras de son frère. C'était presque un rêve, une rêve enfin réel et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir. Robin le regarda sombrer, perdant son regard par la fenêtre. Dehors la neige tourbillonnait et tombait à gros flocons. L'hiver serait rude, mais tout serai différent cette fois.


	12. JOUR 11 : Des pulls et du lait de poule

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Dixième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : WHITE COLLAR**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 11**_

 _ **Des pulls de Noël et du lait de poule**_

En franchissant le palier de la maison des Burke derrière Peter, Neal ne put cacher sa gêne. Il appréciait l'invitation spontanée de son ami pour le Réveillon, mais la journée avait été longue, sa joue lui faisait mal et il n'aurait pas été contre un lit pour se reposer. En plus, de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la voiture, le Réveillon de Noël était un moment d'intimité entre Peter et Elizabeth. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Un frisson le parcourut discrètement et il sursauta lorsque Peter le secoua doucement.

\- Hey ! Tout va bien ?

Neal lui lança un léger regard perdu le temps de quitter ses pensées, bredouillant doucement.

\- Oui, désolé. Je réfléchissais.

Peter hocha la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, car la voix de El résonna dans la pièce.

\- Hey ! Déjà rentrer honey, tu vois que ta journée s'est vite finie et…

Elizabeth s'immobilisa en posant les yeux sur Neal.

\- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La jeune femme se précipita, prenant délicatement la tête du jeune escroc entre ses mains pour observer sa pommette blessée. Neal sourit doucement pour la rassurer, tout en appréciant le geste. C'était si inhabituel que des gens aient envie de vraiment prendre soin de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait faire ? Demanda la jeune femme à son mari sur un ton suspicieux.

Peter fit la moue.

\- Disons que certaines choses n'étaient pas prévues.

\- Je vois ! Viens par là chéri, dit-elle à Neal en l'entraînant vers le canapé sans qu'il ne proteste. Je vais m'occuper de cette joue. Ramène-moi la trousse à pharmacie ! Lança la jeune femme à son époux avec un regard noir.

Peter soupira pour surjouer un peu un agacement feint et récupéra au passage le manteau, l'écharpe et les gants de son ami avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Elizabeth le rejoint à grande enjambée pour venir chercher un verre d'eau quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Dis-moi qu'il n'a rien de plus grave !

\- Non, ça va, répondit Peter avant de prendre une courte inspiration. Je… Je l'ai invité El. Je sais que c'est notre moment à tous les deux, mais il est tout seul et il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais fêté Noël et…

\- Chut ! Le fit taire la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne te justifie pas, je t'aurais envoyé le chercher si tu l'avais laissé seul. Personne ne devrait être seul un jour comme celui-ci.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- C'est Neal. Il fait partie de la famille, non ?

Peter ne sut pas quoi répondre et El repartit en direction du salon avec le verre d'eau et la trousse à pharmacie.

Lorsque Peter les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait enfilé un pull avec des rennes et des traineaux. Neal pouffa en le voyant.

\- Ah je vois ce que tu voulais dire par pull de Noël.

\- Ne fais pas le malin, répliqua Peter en brandissant un pull vert avec des sapins débordant de guirlandes et de décorations. Si tu veux rester ce soir, tu vas enfiler ce pull.

\- Ah non, j'ai un certain standing s'offusqua Neal en souriant.

\- Pas de pull ! Pas de lait de poule !

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Neal avait visiblement capitulé, car le jeune homme avait revêtu le fameux pull. Il était assis sur la gauche du canapé et Elizabeth à droite. En souriant, Peter lança le lecteur de dvd et vint s'asseoir entre les deux. Il passa un bras derrière le cou de son épouse et l'attira vers lui. Elisabeth posa sa tête sur sa poitrine se pelotonnant en tenant sa tasse de lait de poule. Neal lança un regard amusé à ses amis et tenta de se plonger dans le film… mais la journée avait été longue et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Peter sentit Neal peser de tout son poids contre lui. Il baissa les yeux, le découvrant endormi contre lui. Peter tendit sa tasse à El pour qu'elle la mette sur la desserte et prit celle que Neal tenait encore. Puis, il glissa un bras dans son dos, le ramenant contre lui dans une position plus confortable. Neal ne se réveilla pas et Peter sourit.

\- Je crois que je l'ai épuisé.

\- Tu n'es plus un contrôleur, mais un bourreau, répondit son épouse.

Peter sourit, pressant doucement la nuque de son ami endormi dans ses bras.

\- Tu crois qu'un bourreau le tiendrait dans ses bras ?

\- Un bourreau non, mais un grand frère, oui, répliqua son épouse en se calant contre lui.

Le sourire de Peter se fit plus grand pendant qu'il serra doucement sa femme et son jeune consultant contre lui. Il était parfait ce réveillon.


	13. JOUR 12 : Le matin de Noël

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Dixième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : LES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAQUE**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 12**_

 _ **Le matin de Noël**_

C'était un fait, le dernier combat avait laissé des traces qui les rappelaient à l'ordre dès qu'ils faisaient un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Seyar sentait sa cicatrice au côté droit le tirer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il fallait dire que les Ombres Démoniaques avaient été des adversaires farouches. Cette fois, les chevaliers de bronze étaient réellement passés tout prêt de la catastrophe. D'ailleurs, Saori aurait voulu qu'ils prennent un peu plus de temps pour se reposer, mais il y avait des dates, des événements qu'ils refusaient de laisser passer. Ce matin de Noël en été la plus parfaite des illustrations.

Pour rien au monde, les chevaliers de bronze ne manqueraient ce rendez-vous, il était bien trop important. Malgré un bras douloureux, Hyoga était prêt à prendre le volant de la voiture. Tout en discutant, Shun, Shiryu et Seyar avaient entassé les sacs dans le coffre devant le regard intrigué d'Ikki qui le regardait faire, les bras croisés.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Monte dans la voiture ! Lui répondit juste son frère.

Ikki fronça les sourcils, mais Shun l'empoigna par un bras pour qu'il avance plus vite, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- Attends, mon genou m'empêche de courir.

Shun lui répondit par un sourire et se glissa sous l'épaule de son frère aîné.

\- Appuie-toi sur moi.

Ikki lui rendit son sourire. Dans le fracas du combat, il avait eu peur de le perdre, de ne pas arriver à temps cette fois, alors il laissa son bras se glisser sur ses épaules, s'appuyant doucement sur son petit frère, heureux de le voir vivant et en bonne santé.

...

Après un départ un peu chaotique, la voiture se gara moins d'une demi-heure plus tard devant les grilles de l'orphelinat.

En mettant un pied devant la porte, Ikki frémit. Ce n'était pas son genre normalement. Sa froideur, son absence de peur, son humour noir et son flegme étaient ses traits principaux pourtant, devant cette grille, il frissonnait pendant que toutes les images de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme il avait lutté pour ne pas être séparé de son frère, comme il avait été prêt à tout pour le protéger, même à prendre sa place sur l'île de la Mort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut brutalement tiré par la voix de Hyoga qui l'appela.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Ikki grogna et prit deux sacs, rattrapant Seyar, Shun et Shiryu qui était déjà entré dans l'orphelinat. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans la cours que les enfants étaient venus en courant les rejoindre, leur sautant au cou. Seyar récupéra une petite fille pendant que Mylène sortit à son tour du bâtiment. La jeune femme sourit et se rapprocha du groupe, déposant un baiser sur la joue du chevalier de Pégase. Seyar lui sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Vous avez l'air exténué.

\- Nous n'allons pas si mal. Ça aurait pu être pire, dit Shiryu en souriant s'entraînant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Seyar qui n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter leur amie.

\- J'imagine que c'est pour vous ! Lança Ikki dans leur dos en posant les sacs sur le sol.

Ils s'ouvrirent et révélèrent des dizaines de cadeaux. Les petits orphelins poussèrent des cris de joies et coururent en direction de Shun et Hyoga qui commencèrent la distribution.

\- Vous faites cela souvent ? Demanda Ikki à Shiryu.

\- Tous les Noël si possible.

\- J'ai tellement détesté cet endroit.

\- Justement, lui répondit son ami. C'est bien pour cela que c'est important.

Ikki ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder la joie des enfants en train de recevoir leurs cadeaux. C'était vrai. Si quelqu'un avait agi comme eux, peut-être que cet endroit aurait été un peu plus supportable.

A leurs côtés, Mylène passa son bras sous celui de Seyar, se blottissant contre lui en lui murmurant.

\- Si tu savais comme c'est un moment qu'ils attendent.

\- Je sais, et ça fait plaisir de les voir aussi heureux.

\- C'est grâce à toi, dit-elle en lui déposant un nouveau baiser sur la joue. Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, lui répondit Seyar en lui donnant un baiser en retour.


	14. JOUR 13 : Balade en traîneau

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Douzième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : SAB RIDER ET LES STARS SHERIFS**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 13**_

 _ **Balade en**_ ** _traîneau_**

Fireball était nerveux. Bien plus nerveux qu'au départ d'une course automobile ou lorsqu'il pilotait Ramrod en pleine bataille spatiale contre les Desterados. C'était quand même paradoxal ! Lui qui arrivait à si bien se maîtriser, il était totalement paniqué.

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration pour tenter de se calmer, se faisant sortir de ses réflexions par la voix d'un homme qui lui demanda sur un ton légèrement inquiet.

\- Tout va bien monsieur ?

Fireball sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

\- J'ai attelé le chariot. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Fireball avec un grand sourire. Un peu nerveux.

L'homme comprit et lui adressa un sourire compréhensif en retour, pressant même son bras.

\- Tout ira bien !

Fireball hocha la tête et sortit au dehors. Un cheval noir assez massif était attelé à un chariot à ski. Le jeune homme inspira, espérant que tout se passe bien et monta dans le traîneau qui glissa doucement sur le sol gelé.

...

Aprille était installée à la terrasse d'un café, emmitouflée dans une épaisse doudoune, portant moufles et bonnets. Depuis que le cessez-le-feu avait été décrété, elle se sentait étrange. Alors, elle avait décidé de venir boire un chocolat chaud avec ses deux meilleures amies, mais apparemment, elles étaient en retard… encore ! Elle prenait donc son mal en patience, soupirant à intervalle régulier, lorsqu'elle entendit un étrange bruit. La jeune femme redressa la tête, apercevant une carriole à ski qui arrivait dans sa direction. Elle s'immobilisa et une voix lui lança joyeusement.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Fireball ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te proposer une balade.

\- Mais j'attends Robyn et…

\- Allez ! Juste cinq minutes !

Fireball lui fit un joli sourire et Aprille lui rendit. Après tout, elle attendait depuis une demi-heure, elle pouvait bien se faire un peu désirer. La jeune femme se leva donc de son siège.

\- D'accord !

\- Super ! Je voudrais te montrer un endroit magnifique !

Aprille vint donc s'installer à côté de Fireball qui fit repartir le traîneau au rythme cadencé du cheval.

...

Il leur fallut un petit-quart d'heure pour quitter la ville et monter sur la butte qui la surplombait. Une fois au sommet, Fireball immobilisa le traîneau, laissant la jeune femme profiter du spectacle.

Les yeux d'Aprille s'illuminèrent et elle murmura.

\- C'est magnifique !

Aux pieds des jeunes gens s'étalait la ville, une ville qui avait revêtu ses décorations de fêtes de fin d'années toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Les sapins aux guirlandes arc-en-ciel clignotaient dans la nuit. La grande roue paraissait féerique et un chant de Noël s'élevait jusqu'à eux.

\- Cette vue est splendide ! Ajouta Aprille émerveillée.

\- Pas autant que toi, murmura Fireball d'une voix à peine audible.

Aprille lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en souriant pour le remercier, notant subitement qu'il était en train de trembler.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Fireball frémit un peu avant de baisser la tête, sortant un petit écrin de sa poche qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Le cœur d'Aprille s'emballa à sa vue juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, révélant une bague fine et simple ornée d'un diamant. Fireball prit une inspiration, tendant la bague à la jeune femme sans vraiment oser la regarder.

\- Aprille Marianne Eaggle, après la mort de mes parents, pendant cette fichue guerre, je me suis souvent dit que je n'avais plus vraiment de raison de vivre et que si ma mort pouvait aider ces gens qu'on protégeait, ce n'était pas un problème et puis, tu es entré dans ma vie et d'un coup je n'ai plus eu envie de mourir…

Aprille se mit à trembler elle aussi et les larmes pointèrent au bord de ses yeux, trahissant son émotion.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, ni même si ce cessez-le-feu est réel, mais je sais que je veux vivre toutes les années qu'il me reste avec toi, ajouta-t-il doucement avant de redresser la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Épouse-moi.

La deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Aprille se jeta au cou du jeune pilote, le serrant contre elle en répondant.

\- Oui !

Fireball la serra contre lui en retour avant de la repousser et de prendre sa tête délicatement entre ses mains. Il caressa sa joue, se noya dans son regard bleu et se pencha sur elle. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour échanger un baiser passionné rempli de tendresse. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, pas même le grand feu d'artifice de Noël qui débuta, illuminant le ciel.


	15. JOUR 14 : Des tours de magie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Quatorzième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : THOR Ragnarök**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 14**_

 _ **Des tours de magie**_

Le vaisseau saakarien était silencieux, trop silencieux presque. Les Asgardiens, exténués par la lutte, la peur et l'exil s'étaient laissés tomber endormis pour tenter de reprendre des forces. Tout était silencieux, presque autant que lors d'une oraison funèbre.

Pourtant un bruit de pas se fit entendre, un bruit léger appartenant à une personne qui semblait plus glisser sur le sol que marcher réellement. Dans un bruissement de cuir, Loki se faufila dans le couloir, gagnant à pas lent l'une des grandes salles de l'appareil. De manière un peu bête, il s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Thor en discutant avec lui, se faisant réveiller par un ronflement tonitruant qui lui avait donné envie d'aller prendre l'air et de se dégourdir les jambes pour réfléchit à tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre et qui le bouleversait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel silence, même pour lui s'en était trop !

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un bruit troubla le silence, un bruit qui l'immobilisa. Des pleurs ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se laissa guider. En temps normal, il aurait bien été le dernier à se détourner pour des sanglots, mais là, c'était différent… Tout était différent. Un poids énorme s'était arraché de ses épaules lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller, pleurant de longues minutes dans les bras de son frère. Un frère qui ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Ses bras s'étaient noués autour de lui pour le bercer doucement pendant qu'il lui murmurait qu'il était là et qu'il l'aimait. Loki s'était accroché à son dos pour ne pas s'effondrer, profitant de ce moment sincère d'affection et de douceur. Alors, il comprenait ce qu'il y avait d'apaisant à laisser ses douleurs jaillirent, à condition que quelqu'un soit là pour vous … et cette personne pleurait.

Quand il se rapprocha, il découvrit un petit garçon de 7 ou 8 ans, recroquevillé sur lui, la tête sur ses genoux et ses larmes montraient une telle détresse que Loki en fut touché. Il se rapprocha, s'agenouillant en face de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. D'une main, il toucha son épaule le faisant sursauter.

\- Mon Prince ! S'exclama le petit, faisant sourciller Loki peu habitué à ce surnom.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Mes parents sont morts. Je suis tout seul et on est perdu dans l'espace.

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents, répondit tout aussi doucement Loki, mais nous ne sommes pas perdus. Mon frère va nous trouver un refuge.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Il peut avoir bien des défauts parfois, mais il fait toujours ce qu'il dit, lui répondit Loki en souriant.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, mais cela ne sembla pas l'apaiser, car il se remit à pleurer. Loki se sentit désarmé. Il aurait aimé l'aider à se calmer, mais apparemment ses mots n'étaient pas suffisants. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, tentant de trouver commet Thor aurait agi et puis, il eut une idée. Il allait faire ce que lui savait faire… Le jeune dieu tendit la main devant lui et, dans un murmure, il fit naître des fines silhouettes de magie verte. Des petits personnages qui s'animèrent, racontant une histoire au milieu de la vieille forêt d'Asgard, où un enfant rencontrait des animaux : des oiseaux, des cerfs, des loups… Le petit garçon redressa la tête, intrigué, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant d'être captivé par le tour de magie.

Loki sourit, heureux de parvenir à le distraire et continua d'animer les petites personnages. Le petit garçon prit peu à peu un air émerveillé qui toucha le jeune homme, peu habitué à ce que sa magie provoque ce genre de chose. Il continua donc avec plaisir, souriant en voyant d'autres enfants s'approchaient de lui pour profiter du spectacle.

En s'étirant, Thor sortit dans le couloir et fut tout de suite interpellé par des rires d'enfants. Intrigué, il chercha d'où cela pouvait bien venir, ne tardant pas à trouver son frère assis sur le sol et entouré par des enfants attentifs pour lesquels il faisait naître des personnages de magie, apparaître ou disparaître des objets, entraînant des rires sincères ou de l'admiration. A ce moment précis, les petits asgardiens avaient oubliés la peur, la terreur et l'exil. Ils étaient juste des enfants admiratifs devant des tours de magie en train de leur faire oublier la précarité de leur situation. Thor s'approcha, venant s'asseoir derrière les enfants pour demander à son frère en souriant.

\- Et tu pourrais faire apparaître un marteau ?

Loki lui lança un regard amusé tout en continuant ses tours pour les enfants, touché que la magie ne semble pas les effrayer.

\- Tu veux rêver toi aussi ?

Comme il était agréable d'utiliser sa magie pour autre chose que le combat…


	16. JOUR 15 : En tête à tête

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Quinzième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : CAMERON BLACK,** **L'illusionniste** **(Deception,2018)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 15**_

 _ **En tête à tête**_

Cameron prit le verre de vin posé sur la table à côté de son assiette et en but une gorgée tout en souriant légèrement. Assis en face lui, son jumeau lui rendit tout en gardant le silence, le forçant à le rompre.

\- Tu sais Johny, je pensais que ça n'arriverait plus jamais tout ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Jonathan en prenant à son tour son verre.

\- Un réveillon juste tous les deux. J'ai cru que tu me haïssais vraiment, que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir, que c'était elle que tu avais choisi.

\- Eh ! Le coupa son frère.

Jonathan se pencha, posant une main sur celle de Cameron dont il sentait l'émotion être à deux doigts de le submerger.

\- Arrête Cam c'est ridicule. Je ne voulais pas te dévoiler mon plan pour ne pas te mettre en danger, mais nous sommes là maintenant, tous les deux. Tu n'aurais pas dû oublier Moscou.

\- Moscou ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce Noël. On avait 14 ans.

...

 _La nuit était glaciale, digne d'une nuit d'hiver dans la capitale russe. Guirlandes et lumières scintillaient de mille feux tandis que les moscovites faisaient leur courses pour les fêtes de fin d'année._

 _Sur des affiches en 4x3 des grandes lettres dorées annonçaient le show d'Alistair Blake, le plus grand magicien du monde. A l'intérieur de la salle de spectacle encore vide, ses deux fils, assis sur les moelleux fauteuils rouges, observaient le plafond richement décoré de la salle._

\- _Tu crois qu'on pourra aller faire de la grande roue sur la place Johnny ?_

\- _Ne rêve pas Cam, répliqua son frère. Il va vouloir répéter les nouveaux tours pour le show de ce soir et…_

\- _Mais j'en ai marre, bougonna Cameron. On ne fait jamais rien à part travailler. Ce sont les fêtes et je suis fatigué. J'ai envie de prendre l'air, de me promener et de découvrir un peu la ville._

\- _Il va revenir et…_

\- _Allez Johnny juste ce soir._

 _Jonathan observa son frère. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et une peau trop blanche, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Leur père était de plus en plus exigeant en ce moment et il n'en pouvait plus. Etre le jumeau de l'ombre demandait moins de travail, moins de concentration et surtout il n'était pas en première ligne face à la colère de leur père quand tout ne marchait pas comme il le voulait. Jonathan soupira._

\- _D'accord, va pour un tour de grande roue et du lèche-vitrine !_

 _La sourire qui illumina le visage de Cameron lui donna un air subitement moins malade, c'était déjà une bonne chose._

 _En catimini, les deux jumeaux s'éclipsèrent du théâtre avant de se mettre à courir. A bout de souffle, les joues roses à cause du froid, ils débouchèrent sur la grande place, s'immobilisant devant le spectacle féerique qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Les décorations semblaient magiques et la grande roue toute illuminée leur promettait un moment encore plus merveilleux. Jonathan fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti quelques pièces de monnaies avant d'entraîner son frère dans sa direction._

 _Le moment fut comme une parenthèse dans la vie des deux jeunes apprentis magiciens. Quand la nacelle monta dans es airs, ils eurent un aperçu du reste de la ville et de ses décorations splendide. Il y avait notament la patinoire en plein air un peu plus loin et les gens semblaient si heureux qu'ils eurent envie d'aller patiner avec eux._

 _Seulement, à la descente de la grande roue, ils furent accueillis par le visage rouge et furibond de leur père._

\- _Je savais bien que je vous trouverai ici ! Vous avez perdu la tête !_

\- _Je voulais prendre l'air et… commença Cameron._

\- _C'est ridicule ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme, le coupa son père avant de baisser la voix. Si jamais quelqu'un te reconnaît et comprend que tu as un frère c'est tout notre spectacle qui sera annulé ! Tu le comprends ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Nous mettre à la rue !_

 _Cameron ne dit rien, baissant la tête et se contentant de serrer la main de son frère quand elle prit la sienne._

 _En silence, les deux garçons suivirent leur père pour rentrer au théâtre. Une fois seul, Cameron se laissa tomber assis sur une caisse, se prenant la tête entre les mains tout en se demandant s'il voulait vraiment de cette vie-là. Jonathan se rapprocha, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui._

\- _Tout va bien Cam et ne t'en fais pas. Finalement, ce qui compte c'est que chaque Noël on soit ensemble… et on trouvera bien un moyen pour le fêter à notre manière._

\- _Tous ?_

\- _Oui tous, je te le promets._

 _..._

Cameron posa le verre sur la table, souriant à son frère.

\- Comment je pourrais l'oublier ? Si tu n'avais pas été là dans tous ces moments, je…

\- Alors ça te dit la grande roue sur la place ? Le coupa Jonathan un peu gêné par les mots d'amour de son frère.

Cameron sourit. Bien sûr que ça lui disait, maintenant qu'il savait que plus rien ne serait là pour les séparer.


	17. JOUR 16 : Un petit moment improvisé

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Seizième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : IRON MAN**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 16**_

 _ **Un petit moment improvisé**_

Tony était concentré sur ses expériences. L'attaque de New York était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Il avait failli mourir là-bas. Son armure et toutes ses technologies avaient montré leurs limites et ça, il refusait de l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir aussi démuni, même si ses adversaires étaient un dieu en colère et des extraterrestres. Des saloperies d'extraterrestres qui avaient balayé ses certitudes, lui montrant à quel point ils étaient vulnérables devant eux. Il se devait de pouvoir parer à toutes les éventualités, surtout que maintenant il savait que les menaces ne viendraient pas seulement de la Terre.

Alors, cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche, refusant de quitter son laboratoire la plupart du temps. Il savait que cela pouvait le faire passer pour un dingue, mais il devait améliorer son équipement, c'était une obsession. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça !

Il était donc penché sur un circuit qu'il cherchait à améliorer lorsqu'un haut-parleur grésilla à côté de lui.

\- Tony ?

La voix paraissait un peu énervée et ce dernier releva la tête.

\- Pepper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je t'attends depuis une heure et c'est la 4ème fois que je t'appelle !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui Tony, souffla d'exaspération la jeune femme, j'en suis sûre !

\- Ah ! Eh bien, désolé. Ecoute, je finis de souder ce circuit et je monte te rejoindre, ça te va ?

\- Ne traîne pas trop.

\- Promis !

Pepper soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers la table de fête qu'elle avait passée plus d'une heure à dresser. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait un peu oublié quel jour on était.

Dans son laboratoire, Tony débrancha le communicateur pour ne plus être dérangé, se pencha sur son circuit. Il voulait le finir ce soir, mais le finir bien. Il se concentra, oubliant Pepper tout autant que l'heure. Il sursauta donc violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Un panier à la main, Pepper entra dans la pièce et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Jarvis ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de verrouiller la porte ?

\- C'est madame Potts, elle a tous les droits d'accès monsieur.

\- Charmant accueil ! Répliqua cette dernière.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Comprends-moi, je veux à tous pric finir et…

\- Même aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment ça même aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tony cherchant rapidement s'il n'avait pas oublié un anniversaire quelconque.

Pepper soupira.

\- C'est la veille de Noël, Tony ! Tu sais ! Le Réveillon ! Le jour où les gens se réunissent pour passer un moment ensemble et ne restent pas fermer dans un labo !

\- Ah ! Désolé, je ne savais pas que…

\- Que quoi ? Que j'ai passé toute la journée à cuisiner ? Eh bien si figure-toi ! J'avais vraiment envie de ce petit moment tous les deux !

La jeune femme ouvrit son panier et en sortit une bouteille de vin et de deux verres qu'elle posa sur la table au milieu des outils.

\- Heureusement, je te connais et crois-moi que tu le veuilles ou pas, nous allons le fêter ce réveillon.

\- Pepper, bredouilla Tony pendant qu'elle sortit des assiettes et des couverts de son panier pour dresser un semblant de table au milieu du bazar scientifique de son compagnon.

\- Ouvre plutôt le vin !

Le milliardaire soupira, avant de capituler en souriant pendant que Pepper installait ses toasts au foie gras. Tony servit deux verres de vin et le couple s'assit face à face sur les tabourets. Pepper prit son verre, se mettant à sourire avec un air malicieux.

\- Il est bien dommage que tu ne vois pas la jolie table que j'avais préparé, mais j'imagine que c'est le lot de fêter Noël avec Tony Stark.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

\- Chut ! Dis Pepper en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Profite !

Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser puis, se redressa en murmurant.

\- Joyeux Noël Tony.

\- Joyeux Noël Pepper, répliqua ce dernier en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Comme tout le reste lui semblait loin pour le moment.


	18. JOUR 17 : Le marché de l'hiver

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Dix-septième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : LE SIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 17**_

 _ **Le marché de l'hiver**_

La cité blanche n'avait jamais autant mérité son nom que lorsque l'hiver l'enveloppait d'un épais manteau blanc. Elle paraissait faites de dentelles et de cristal et Arwën aimait particulièrement cette saison, surtout en temps de paix. Avec la fin de l'année venait les fêtes de l'hiver. Une tradition perdue pendant les années sombres et que le Roi Elessar avait remis en place pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Pendant plus de trois semaines, la fête, les spectacles et les cérémonies permettaient aux gens de se réunir, de se retrouver et de partager. La joie et la bonne humeur planaient dans les rues, bien loin de toutes les peurs qui animaient les mêmes personnes seulement quelques années plus tôt.

Né en ces temps de paix et de tranquillité, le tout jeune Eldarion, aîné des enfants du couple royal, attendait cette période avec impatience.

Ce matin-là, le petit garçonnet de 6 ans, s'était jeté hors de son lit, en entendant les premiers chants, pour courir vers sa mère qu'il trouva dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. La reine était penchée au-dessus du lit de la petite fille de 3 ans qui dormait paisiblement. A l'entrée de son fils, elle se redressa pour lui sourire avant de le prendre sur elle en faisant attention. Arwën attendait son troisième enfant, ce qui le rendait encore plus épanouie et Eldarion se réjouissait d'être à nouveau grand frère. Cependant, sa préoccupation du jour n'était pas vraiment celle-là.

\- Maman ! Tu m'accompagnes au marché de l'hiver ! Il y a plein de belles choses !

Arwën sourit, déposant un baiser rempli d'amour sur la tempe de son fils avant de lui répondre.

\- Désolé mon amour, mais je préfère ne pas sortir. Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe et le bébé va bientôt arriver, tu comprends ?

\- Oui _nana_. Je vais demander à _ada_.

\- Je crois qu'il est très occupé aujourd'hui.

Le petit garçon prit un air renfrogné. Un air qui faisait tout de suite penser à son père quand il était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui fit sourire Arwën.

\- Peut-être demain…

\- Mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il ouvre et les belles choses seront parties.

\- Mais non _penneth_.

\- Je peux l'emmener si cela vous arrange.

Arwën redressa la tête, souriant à l'elfe blond qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- J'ai perdu un petit garçon qui s'est éclipsé de sa chambre avant même que je l'emmène déjeuner, s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

Arwen lui fit un sourire amusé et le petit garçon explosa de joie avant de se mettre à courir en direction de ce dernier.

\- Oh oui oncle Legolas !

L'elfe sylvain se pencha pour réceptionner le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serrer doucement contre lui.

\- Quel enthousiasme !

\- Il ne faut pas que cela vous dérange, dit Arwën en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Rien ne me dérange quand ce petit diable est concerné ! Lui répliqua en souriant Legolas.

\- Alors merci !

\- De rien ! Je vais gérer cette situation d'urgence.

\- Merci, lui répondit Arwen en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Mais tu seras sage avec oncle Legolas.

\- Promis maman !

\- Bon et bien allons nous préparer, dit l'elfe en sortant de la pièce, le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras.

\- A plus tard nana ! Lança le petit garçon.

\- A plus tard mon amour, répondit Arwën.

\- ...

Dans le couloir, le petit Eldarion se blottit plus fort dans les bras de l'elfe blond tout en lui demandant.

\- Je pourrais acheter des friandises, oncle Legolas ?

\- C'est donc cela qui te tient tant à cœur ?

\- Non, je veux acheter un bijou pour nana et une dague pour ada.

\- Joli choix.

\- Et puis, je voir le monsieur qui fabrique les jouets !

\- Ah nous y voilà !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour le bébé qui va venir. Tu crois qu'il aura des peluches qui pourraient ressembler à oncle Gimli ? On est toujours bien au chaud dans ses bras ! Il est confortable !

Surpris, Legolas laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant ladite peluche.

\- Ah tu sais, il est unique oncle Gimli, mais à défaut, je suis sûr qu'on va en trouver une qui te plaise !


	19. JOUR 18 : L'esprit de Noël

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Dix-huitième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : WHITE COLLAR**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 18**_

 _ **L'esprit de Noël**_

June soupira en raccrochant le téléphone, la vieille dame n'imaginait pas qu'un jour comme celui-ci viendrait. Se retrouver seul pour le réveillon de Noël ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de décennies. Même depuis la mort de son tendre époux, elle n'avait pas été seule. L'idée d'être seule dans sa grande maison ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais elle allait devoir s'y faire ! C'était ainsi. Ces neveux et nièces avaient loués un chalet au bord des grands lacs et elle ne pourrait pas les rejoindre cette année. C'était cela prendre de l'âge. Elle devait faire des examens le lendemain de Noël et l'idée de faire des milliers de kilomètres pour quelques heures, n'était pas une perspective envisageable. Elle les rejoindrait après, mais pour le moment, elle en était là, elle serait seule.

Bref, elle n'avait pas voulu cette situation, mais June allait devoir faire avec. En temps normal, la vieille dame aurait bien été à l'opéra et se faire un restaurant, mais là, elle n'avait pas envie. Elle se conterait de quelques courses pour le dîner et d'aller se coucher tôt.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle mit un pied dans la maison, la vieille dame compris que quelque chose se passait. Elle fut étonnée de trouver un grand sapin décoré dans le salon avec des guirlandes et des bougies qui illuminaient la pièce, lui donnant un aspect féerique. Au centre, une jolie table pour deux avait été dressée et un vin grand cru décanter doucement dans une carafe de verre.

Du bruit provenait de la cuisine, pourtant, elle avait donné congé à ses deux employés. June plissa le front et se rapprocha, souriant dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la cuisine. En effet, son entrée fit redresser la tête de la personne attelée derrière les fourneaux et elle croisa son regard bleu malicieux et heureux. Neal lui fit l'un de ses beaux sourires, ceux qui étaient francs et sincères avant de s'essuyer les mains et de se rapprocher de sa logeuse.

\- June ! Entrez ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Vous arrivez juste un peu trop tôt !

Il se rapprocha d'elle lui donnant un baiser sur la joue comme un fils le ferait à sa mère et cette dernière sourit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je nous prépare à manger !

\- Neal, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de passer Noël avec une vieille dame ?

\- Je ne passe pas Noël avec une vieille dame, j'ai envie de le passer avec l'ange qui m'a donné un toit et…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas phrase s'arrêtant juste avant d'ajouter « la tendresse d'une mère », mais il dut le penser si fort que June le comprit même à demi-mot. Elle sourit et Neal prit deux assiettes.

\- Foie gras poêlé aux pommes !

\- Oh ! Excellent choix.

Neal sortit de la pièce et June le suivit. Il posa les assiettes sur la table puis lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il aimait tellement cette femme. June lui sourit et les deux amis se mirent à manger en tête à tête. Neal lui servit un verre de vin et lança quelques chants de Noël de Dean Martin pour se mettre dans l'ambiance en posant avec précaution le bras du tourne-disque sur le vinyle. June était de plus en plus touchée par toutes les attentions du charmant jeune homme qui la regardait sans cesser de sourire. Elle se rappelait de son regard charmeur et plein d'admiration dans cette friperie malgré la fatigue qu'elle avait perçut en arrière plan, de leur discussion à cœur ouvert et de cette impression d'avoir retrouvé un fils perdu… et c'était en bien fils qu'il était en train d'agir là, maintenant, sans arrière pensée. Il était heureux de lui faire plaisir et elle appréciait toutes ses attentions.

Le reste du repas fut tout aussi magique. La cuisine sublime de Neal, révélant ses talents de chef, leurs rires, les petites anecdotes qu'il buvait avec attention. Cela faisait longtemps que la vieille dame ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

Au moment du désert, Neal se leva, lançant un disque de Sinatra avant d'inviter sa logeuse à venir danser. June accepta avec plaisir se laissant guider par le jeune homme qu'elle prit doucement par la nuque à la fin de la chanson pour le pencher vers elle. Neal se laissa faire, frémissant un peu lorsqu'elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci pour tout mon enfant.

\- Merci à vous, murmura Neal avant de se redresser pour entamer une deuxième danse avec son amie.

Tout était si doux et si parfait, qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua à quel point la neige tombait au dehors.


	20. JOUR 19 : Le livre perdu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Dix-neuvième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : THOR (Pré-film)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 19**_

 _ **Le livre perdu**_

Il était de notoriété parmi les autres enfants que le plus jeune des fils d'Odin n'était pas tout à fait comme eux. Il paraissait étrange à hanter la bibliothèque autant la journée que la nuit et il se promenait toujours avec un livre à la main et non une épée. En grandissant, les gloussements étaient devenus de vrai quolibets puis des plaisanteries douteuses, dont Loki se moquait bien.

Le jeune prince avait 14 ans et il faisait de son mieux pour laisser filer les remarques. Elles étaient dures et blessantes, mais au final, il se moquait éperdument de ce que ces écervelés pouvaient bien penser de lui ! Surtout quand ce moment, il commençait à faire froid. Les premières neiges étaient arrivées, le ravisant totalement comme chaque année. Comme il aimait le froid de l'hiver et sa tranquillité ! Il avait donc attraper l'un des nombreux ouvrages se trouvant sur sa liste de lecture avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour aller bouquiner tranquillement au niveau d'une des terrasses basses du palais.

A sa grande surprise, il constata qu'il y avait pas mal de gens au dehors et il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de se rappeler qu'ils devaient préparer une fête hivernale ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se mit en note de penser à s'intéresser un peu plus à ce que qui se passait dans la ville avant de choisir un banc et de s'installer pour lire.

Captivé par son livre, Loki ne perçut le mouvement sur sa droite que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'invoquer un sort pour se protéger l'un des adolescents se rua sur lui, lui arrachant son livre en gloussant. Le jeune prince bondit sur ses jambes, et se lança à la poursuite des voleurs criant sur un ton énervé.

\- Revenez !

D'un geste de la main, Loki essaya de ralentir les voleurs en créant des chaines pour tenter de les entraver, mais en tombant le voleur fit une passe et le livre atterrit entre les mains d'un autre enfant qui se faufila entre les habitants qui préparaient la fête. Loki tenta bien de les retrouver en cherchant à ressentir leur présence, mais il les perdit et laissa échapper un juron.

Voilà comment gâcher une journée qui avait bien commencé. Chaque livre était unique. En perdre un de cette manière lui paraissait totalement idiot. Il aurait dû rester dans la bibliothèque. Ce traité sur la magie de Jotunheim pouvait l'aider à développer un peu plus ses pouvoirs. C'était une perte inestimable !

Énervé autant après lui qu'après cette bande d'adolescents décérébrés qui venait de le faire passer pour un imbécile, Loki prit le chemin du palais, courant se réfugier dans la bibliothèque et ne remarquant même pas son frère qui à sa mine renfrognée comprit que quelque chose venait de se passer.

...

Loki était assis à la table de sa bibliothèque, tentant de se concentrer sur une nouvelle lecture, la tête entre les mains, mais il n'y parvenait pas totalement. Il était toujours si énervé et contrarié qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne réagit que lorsque quelqu'un se planta à ses côtés. Loki redressa la tête, croisant le sourire de son frère qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec son état d'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Te moquer de moi toi aussi ?

Thor perdit instantanément son sourire et Loki continua sur un ton dur.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est une de tes idées pour m'embêter et que ces idiots sont tes amis. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que je n'ai pas toujours envie de taper sur quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme était si en colère que sa voix tremblait.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi, répondit Thor.

\- Alors pourquoi ce sourire moqueur mon frère ?

Thor eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut. Il frémit et sortit l'objet qu'il tenait dans son dos pour le poser sur la table devant son frère : le livre que les autres jeunes lui avait volé.

\- Ce n'était pas de la moquerie. Je l'ai retrouvé. Je pensais te faire plaisir, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Passe donc une bonne journée !

Thor fit demi-tour et Loki, interloqué ne sut que répondre pendant qu'un tremblement le parcourut. Qu'il pouvait être idiot ! Il passa une main sur la couverture du livre, luttant contre les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Son frère ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui, bien au contraire, il venait de lui ramener et…

Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa pensée. Une main passa sur son épaule et s'arrêta sur sa nuque, la pressant doucement. Loki frémit. Il la connaissait cette main.

Thor avait fait mine de sortir, mais il avait perçu la tristesse de son cadet et avait fait demi-tour. Il avait 17 ans, il se devait d'être là quand il avait besoin de lui et il lui paraissait trop fatigué pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- Lève-toi, je t'emmène.

Loki frémit, murmurant sans bouger.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien… Viens !

Thor finit sa phrase en forçant son frère à se redresser, un frère qui pivota pour se laisser basculer dans ses bras. Son aîné le réceptionna en souriant, le berçant doucement contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été injuste. Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Comment vont tes migraines ? Demanda Thor sachant très bien d'où venait sa fatigue.

Loki ne répondit pas, se blottissant pus fort dans les bras apaisant de son frère qui comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Tout ça n'était pas à cause du livre volé.

\- Moi je pense qu'il faut te changer les idées. Viens à la fête avec moi. Il y a le feu d'artifice ce soir, cela te sortira de ces murs.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourra pas rester là ? On le voit très bien de la terrasse et… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir du monde à part toi… Tu es si souvent absent ces derniers temps.

Cette phrase-là avait été bien plus facile à prononcer en enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de son frère. En réponse, Thor lui pressa doucement la nuque. C'était vrai. Il ne restait pas beaucoup au palais en ce moment et… il lui manquait aussi.

\- D'accord. Mais si on doit rester à attendre sur le banc de ta terrasse j'espère que tu as une couverture.

\- Je ne suis pas frileux, lui rétorqua Loki en s'écartant des bras de son frère.

\- Ah mais c'est pour moi, lui répondit Thor sur un ton si sérieux que le jeune prince éclata de rire.

Thor sourit en voyant la tristesse quittait son visage. Il fallait qu'il prenne plus de temps pour lui. Il avait besoin de son grand frère. Ces fêtes tombaient bien, il n'allait pas le lâcher.


	21. JOUR 20 : Un sapin de Noël

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Vingtième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : X-MEN**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 20**_

 _ **Un sapin de Noël**_

L'agitation qui régnait subitement dans l'école de Charles Xavier eut pour conséquence assez rapide de rapatrier Logan à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'une bière, que bien évidement il ne trouva pas et soupira.

\- Forcément, c'est une école.

Il s'empara, à défaut, de la brique de lait et, en fermant la porte, croisa le regard amusé de Jean qui portait un carton de guirlandes et de boules de Noël.

\- C'est donc là que tu t'es réfugié.

\- Non, mais tu as vu, ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude, ils…

\- Ce sont des enfants Logan ! Et ils ont droit de se sentir euphorique à l'idée de fêter Noël.

\- Et moi j'ai le droit de préférer ma tranquillité.

\- Logan… Pour certains ce sera la première fois depuis qu'ils ne sont plus chez eux ! Dans le meilleur des cas, ils nous ont été confiés, mais souvent ils ont été rejetés par leurs familles. Moi j'aime les voir prendre du plaisir et s'amuser.

\- Bon d'accord tu marques un point ! Marmonna-t-il de sa voix bourrue avant de boire une gorgé de lait.

Il déposa la brique sur la table et Jean saisit cette opportunité.

\- Parfait ! Alors au sapin ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui collant le carton de guirlandes dans les bras.

\- Eh attends, j'ai dis que je comprenais, pas que…

Jean ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. La jeune femme se plaça derrière lui et le poussa pour lui faire quitter la cuisine.

\- A toi de choisir ! Le sapin ou le Père Noël !

\- Ah ben non ! Marmonna Logan pendant qu'il rentrait un peu malgré lui dans le salon.

En le voyant s'approcher en tenant le carton de décorations, les plus jeunes des enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et coururent dans sa direction. Un peu maladroitement, Logan se rapprocha du sapin et après un dernier soupir, il se lança dans la décoration avec les jeunes protégés de l'Institut Xavier. Après tout, les gamins semblaient heureux… bruyants mais heureux et il les aimait bien ces marmots, alors il allait les aider.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le mutant solitaire se prit assez rapidement au jeu, riant de bon cœur avec les enfants tout en les aidant. Quand l'un des plus jeunes, eut envie de poser l'étoile en haut du sapin, il le porta pour le mettre sur ses épaules, riant avec lui pendant qu'il la posait de ses petites mains.

Un plateau de verre de lait à la main, Ororo se rapprocha de Jean qui observait la scène.

\- Eh ! Mais comment tu as fais pour le convaincre ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné le choix ! Répondit Jean en prenant un verre de lait, souriant à Scott qui venait dans leur direction.

Le jeune homme lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se tourner en direction du sapin.

\- Qui l'a mis au sapin ?

\- Moi, répondit Jean.

\- Tu lui as promis quelque chose ?

\- Non, je l'ai juste poussé.

\- Bel exploit ! S'exclama en souriant Scott avant de prendre un verre de lait lui aussi.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers sa compagne au passage, la prenant par la taille. Jean s'appuya doucement contre lui, sursautant un peu quand un bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête.

Logan, venait de glisser sur une boule et se retrouver maintenant assis par terre. Les enfants n'osèrent pas bouger, mais quand il se mit à rire de bon cœur, ils prirent ça comme un appel au jeu et lui sautèrent dessus, chahutant en riant avec lui.

Le sourire de Jean se fit plus grand. Il y avait bien un esprit de Noël quelque part et, pour le moment, il s'était arrêté sur cette maison, leur promettant des fêtes douces et joyeuses, loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus et qu'ils auraient sans doute encore à affronter !


	22. JOUR 21 : Prendre un moment pour se pose

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Vingtième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : MISSION IMPOSSIBLE (Films)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 21**_

 _ **Prendre un moment pour se poser**_

En grimaçant, Ethan extirpa son corps fatigué du 4x4. Pénétrer dans cet immeuble par le toit et en sortir par la cage d'ascenseur n'avait pas été un problème jusqu'à ce que sa cible, un peu trop énervée par son intrusion, décide d'y balancer deux ou trois grenades. L'explosion avait été violente, mais l'agent de terrain en avait vu d'autre et dans un réflexe salutaire, il avait plongé tête première dans un conduit annexe. Le choc avec le sol avait été rude, mais au moins il était en vie, ce qui était en soit, déjà une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse un point sur ce qu'il avait apprit pour comprendre comment rattraper sa cible et la faire tomber de manière définitive. Même si l'homme s'était envolé avec son jet pour un lieu inconnu, il retrouverait bien sa trace, personne ne pouvait disparaître totalement de nos jours.

Entièrement perdu dans ses pensées, une main plaquée sur ses côtes, il poussa la porte de leur planque en grimaçant à cause de son genou droit relativement douloureux avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant une scène surréaliste.

Perché sur un escabeau, Benji installait une guirlande improvisé avec ce qu'il avait sous la main dans un sapin qu'il avait dû trouver on ne sait où.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Marmonna Ethan en claudiquant jusqu'à une chaise où il se laissa tomber un peu trop lourdement.

\- Bon je sais, des fleurs en papier, des trombones et des douilles ce ne sont pas de vraies décorations !

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, marmonna le chef d'équipe en dégrafant son gilet par balles pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses côtes.

\- Il est obsédé depuis ce matin, marmonna Luther en venant aider son ami à finir de retirer son gilet.

\- Obsédé ? Demanda Ethan.

\- Mets-y du tiens s'il te plaît ! Nous sommes le 24 décembre ! Marmonna Benji du haut de son escabeau.

\- Non, il faut retrouver la trace d'Admovar, on a autre chose à faire qu'un sapin !

\- Avec un peu de chance, il fête Noël avec sa famille, lui ! Lui rétorqua Benji.

Ethan soupira tout en massant son épaule endolorie.

\- Désolé… J'avoue que je n'y pense pas vraiment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous libérer pour…

\- T'en fais pas, lui répliqua Luther en lui tendant un tube de comprimés contre la douleur. Nous savons tous qu'il faut arrêter ce type !

\- Oui, mais comme il a filé et qu'il faudra un peu de temps à mes algorithmes pour le retrouver alors, nous aussi nous allons faire une pause ! S'exclama Benji en descendant de son escabeau.

Il prit du recul, observant son sapin avec un air critique.

\- Bon, on va dire que ça ira.

Il se retourna vers Ethan qui soupira.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Trop tard ! Répliqua Brandt en entrant dans la pièce en portant quatre verres à pied et une bouteille de vin qu'il posa sur la table devant son ami au milieu des cartouches et du matériel informatique.

Ethan secoua la tête en souriant, lui mettant sous le nez la boite de comprimes anti douleur que venait de lui donner Luther.

\- Tu cherches à m'achever !

\- Ah mais non ! S'exclama Benji en sortant un paquet de bière sans alcool qu'il posa devant lui. On te connait !

Cette fois, Ethan ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Il ne pouvait nier que la traque de ce type était une pure obsession depuis deux mois déjà et que de prendre un petit moment pour lui, entouré par son équipe, qui constituait ses seuls vrais amis, ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Surtout que pour l'instant il avait perdu sa trace. Alors, il capitula, tendant la main en direction d'une bière non alcoolisé.

\- D'accord !

\- Parfait ! S'exclama Benji. Je vais chercher le foie gras !

Ethan lui sourit.

\- Ah quand même ! Tu avais pensé à tout !

Le technicien le gratifia à son tour d'un sourire avant de s'éclipser pour aller chercher un plateau assez garni de foie gras et d'amuse bouches qu'il déposa sur la table enfin dégagée par Luther et Brandt. Sans se départir de son sourire, il s'assit lui aussi, empoignant un verre de vin qu'il brandit.

\- Eh bien, joyeux Noël l'équipe.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit en souriant Ethan tout en pensant qu'ils étaient plus qu'une simple équipe.

Ils étaient ses amis et c'était bien ce petit moment de calme entre amis.


	23. JOUR 22 : La Fête du désert

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Vingt-deuxième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : PRINCE OF PERSIA (Films)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 22**_

 _ **La fête du désert**_

Dastan était nerveux. C'était paradoxal comme il se sentait bien plus angoissé par certaines choses du quotidien plutôt que par l'idée de partir au combat et peut-être de mourir. Depuis qu'il avait fait tomber son oncle et qu'il avait effacé la mort de ceux qu'il aimait en infléchissant le temps, le jeune homme trouvait chaque jour merveilleux. Il avait eu si peur de ne pas réussir et d'avoir à vivre avec la mort de tous ceux qui lui avaient donné la force de se battre. En plus, jamais sa relation avec ses deux grands frères adoptifs n'avaient été aussi sereine. Il se sentait tellement bien que tout lui semblait parfois irréel.

Il y avait bien qu'avec Tamina que tout lui semblait étrange. Il devait lui laisser le temps de réapprendre à le connaître, même si elle avait compris, quand il lui avait rendu la dague qu'il avait dû l'utiliser.

Elle avait donc accepté d'être sa femme, mais ce soir, ce serait la première fois où le jeune couple présiderait la grande fête du désert. Alamut s'était habillée de décors colorés et de chants. Tout était merveilleux, mais Dastan était de plus en plus nerveux. Il y avait le bal à ouvrir et par Ahura Mazda, il aurait tout donné pour porter ses tenues de guerriers à la place de cette tenue de soieries lourdes dans laquelle il se sentait mal à l'aise et ridicule. Deux petits coups furent tapés à sa porte.

Dastan sursauta et l'ouvrit, tombant sur le regard amusé de Tus qui le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Ah voilà enfin une tenue qui sied plus à un prince !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, cachant mal son angoisse. Son frère aîné fut touché de le sentir aussi nerveux et pressa doucement son épaule.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est qu'un bal.

\- Je sais…

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, elle a son caractère, mais on voit qu'elle t'aime bien.

Dastan redressa la tête, croisant l'air interloqué de son frère.

\- Je sais que tu veux garder pour toi ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à la trahison de notre oncle. Je ne sais pas comme tu as pu avoir en ta possession cette dague qui semblait lui appartenir, mais je sais voir quand mon frère est mal à l'aise… Surtout s'il est amoureux.

\- Alors ! Il est prêt ! Lança une autre voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Garsiv observa ses frères et passa un bras autour des épaules de Dastan.

\- Prêt à jouer les princes et à ouvrir le bal petit frère ?

\- N'en rajoute pas, marmonna le plus jeune des trois fils du roi Sharaman.

\- Rho ! Tu es capable d'attaquer une cohorte d'ennemis à toi tout seul, mais tu as peur d'ouvrir un bal ?

Dastan tourna un regard faussement agacé à son frère qui sourit avant de l'entraîner avec lui.

...

La salle de bal était splendide et la musique retentissait déjà. Dastan avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Par tous les dieux, Garsiv avait raison, il aurait préféré une bataille ! Surtout lorsque Tamina apparut à son tour. Sa peau mate, sa longue chevelure brune, ses yeux sombres qui vous scrutent. Elle était magnifique, mais si inaccessible et froide.

Dastan se sentit comme paralysé et ne sut jamais lequel de ses deux frères aînés lui donna une tape dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Cela ressemblait bien à Garsiv, mais le murmure d'encouragement vint de Tus. Peut-être les deux alors ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, il était devant elle maintenant et il déglutit avec difficulté quand elle posa son regard froid sur lui. Dastan lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser, fuyant son regard et tentant d'arrêter ses doigts de trembler. Est-ce qu'on jour elle comprendrait combien ils avaient pu s'aimer avant qu'il ne remonte le temps pour sauver tout le monde ?

Tamina prit sa main et la musique s'amplifia. Dastan se rapprocha, la prenant par la taille et esquissant quelques pas malhabiles avant qu'elle ne murmure.

\- Ne soyez pas si nerveux… Je sais maintenant…

Dastan frémit, posant ses yeux sur elle et observant un grand sourire naître sur son visage. Elle savait ?

Tamina se blottit contre lui, le laissant la guider sur la piste de danse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement, lui arrachant un poids immense des épaules.

Subitement tout lui parut plus léger et la danse plus facile… Les autres danseurs prirent place à leurs côtés, lançant la grande fête du désert. Une fête qui ne le terrorisait plus autant maintenant qu'elle était là, dans ses bras… Maintenant qu'il semblait l'avoir retrouvé.


	24. JOUR 23 : Repas de famille

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Vingt-troisième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : LEVERAGE**

 **Eh oui ! Déjà 23 ! ça passe vite ! Et j'ai adoré écrire ces petits textes ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont ouverts ces cases avec moi, merci ! Et à demain pour la dernière case !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 23**_

 _ **Repas de famille**_

Nathan, assis au bar du Rory's observait Eliot en train de mettre la table à son idée. D'ailleurs, quand Hardison tenta de bouger le centre de table, il recueillit une tape sur les doigts qui l'arrêta net. Le chef d'équipe aimait bien la façon qu'ils avaient de se chamailler tous les deux. Ce n'était pas méchant. C'était… fraternel et, avec le recul, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'ancien mercenaire solitaire, puisse s'intègrer aussi bien dans cette équipe. Pourtant, c'était le cas et de toute manière, sa réaction quand il leur avait offert leurs cadeaux parlait toute seule. Parker, avec son attirance pour l'argent qui tournait presque au toc, avait été émerveillée par son enveloppe de billets neuf comme une enfant de dix ans. Hardison avait sauté sur le prototype de téléphone portable, pas encore dans le commerce comme un vrai gamin, mais Eliot… Eliot derrière son côté dur et bougon avait perdu sa carapace en une fraction de seconde. Sa voix, comme ses mains, s'était mis à trembler. Il avait été ému aux larmes, prenant avec délicatesse l'épée ando comme on prend un trésor.

Nathan avait été frappé par son attitude tout autant que Sophie qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, observant à son tour les trois autres membres de l'équipe en train de préparer la table de Noël. Parker s'état attelé au sapin pendant qu'Eliot, une fois la table disposée à son idée était reparti vers la cuisine, Hardison sur les talons. Le jeune geek, captivé par les talents culinaires de l'ancien mercenaire, se pencha au-dessus de sa casserole et tenta de goûter sa préparation, mais il prit une nouvelle tape sur les doigts.

\- Pas touche.

\- Allez ! Juste un petit bout !

\- Si tu veux conserver tes dix doigts, tu vas devoir attendre ! Lui répliqua Eliot avec un regard noir et en brandissant son couteau.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Préviens-moi quand on pourra goûter Masterchef !

Eliot lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire et de se remettre dans sa préparation.

Nathan sourit et se pencha vers Sophie.

\- Je sens qu'Eliot va se surpasser pour ce déjeuner… A condition bien sûr que Hardison le laisse terminer…

\- Oui, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Toutefois, Nathan perçut une certaine tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est son premier Noël ? Demanda Sophie à Nathan.

\- De qui tu parles ? D'Eliot ?

\- Oui… Parker et Hardison étaient heureux comme des enfants, mais Eliot… c'était plus que ça. Tu as vu son changement d'attitude entre le moment où tu as mentionné l'idée de leur offrir des cadeaux et le moment où tu lui as tendu son katana ?

\- Oui… Bien sûr… ça aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir. Il a perdu sa carapace en une fraction de secondes.

\- Tu vois c'est étrange. Plus nous passons de temps ensemble et plus je me dis que le plus malmené par la vie n'a pas été celui qu'on croit. Hardison avait une mère d'accueil qui lui a donné de l'amour, Parker avait Archie mais Eliot…

La phrase de Sophie fut interrompu par un cri d'Hardison qui massa sa main endolorie battant qu'Eliot le menaça de sa spatule en bois.

\- Sauvage !

\- Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Et moi aussi je n'ai pas le droit de goûter ? Demanda Parker en glissant un bras derrière les épaules d'Eliot pour l'amadouer.

Nathan sourit.

\- Maintenant il a un petit frère et une petite sœur à gérer !

Sophie sourit à son tour.

\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il avait besoin, une famille…

Avec un soupir, ils observèrent Eliot repousser ses deux amis avant de lancer à Parker.

\- Bon faisons preuve de stratégie. Toi ouvre le vin et toi Hardison, sors-moi donc les verrines du frigo et sans les manger ! On va commencer par l'entrée que je puisse enfin terminer tranquillement cette sauce pour la dinde !

\- A vos ordres chefs !

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, l'ancien mercenaire se tourna ver Sophie et Nathan.

\- A table !

Les deux plus âgés les rejoignirent avec plaisir et quand ils se mirent tous à table, riant et souriant, Nathan se dit que finalement, ils avaient tous besoin d'une famille et que cette équipe était bien plus qu'elle n'y paraissait. En face de lui, Hardison brandit son verre lançant chaleureusement.

\- Joyeux Noël la famille !

Le chef d'équipe sourit. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser apparemment. Il leva son verre, trinquant avec ses amis avant de se laisser porter par la magie d'un moment paisible.


	25. JOUR 24 : Ouvrir sa porte

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

 **Vingt-quatrième** **chapitre du calendrier**

 **Fandom : AVENGERS**

 **Eh voilà donc la dernière fenêtre de ce calendrier ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos petits mots et pour avoir lui ce calendrier jusque là, merci pour tout et à très vite ! Joyeux Noël !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 24**_

 _ **Ouvrir sa porte**_

D'un geste violent, Natasha balança une gifle à son partenaire, assis à côté d'elle dans l'avion qui les ramenait. Clint grogna et la jeune femme lui fit des gros yeux tout en marmonnant.

\- Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux, tu restes avec moi Clint !

Son autre main, pleine de sang, était plaquée sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Alors arrête de me frapper !

Natasha lui rendit son sourire. Pour le moment, il semblait avoir les idées claires, ce qui n'était pas si mal.

OoooO

Le bras en écharpe, Clint tenta de se lever du fauteuil roulant sur lequel il était assis, mais Natasha le força à rester en place, lui refaisant de nouveau ses gros yeux tout en soupirant.

\- Mais tu vas te tenir tranquille à la fin !

\- Je ne suis pas handicapé au point de me trouver cloué sur un fauteuil roulant ! J'ai pris une balle en sauvant tes fesses !

\- Étrange, je me rappelle d'avoir sauvé les tiennes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas handicapé.

\- Les médecins ne te laisseront pas aller à la sortie sans.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Et puis, je suis pressé !

\- Pressé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de si urgent à faire ?

\- Il faut que je sois rentré chez moi ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Tu as envie de fêter le réveillon devant la télé ?

\- Je veux le fêter oui, mais pas comme tu penses.

Natasha fronça les sourcils et son partenaire soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment pour les gens comme nous ces fêtes.

\- Tu ne fais rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, répondit Natasha en poussant le fauteuil de son ami vers la sortie après lui avoir déposé le sachet avec ses médicaments sur les genoux.

\- Tu vas rester seule ?

\- J'ai toujours un peu de travail en retard, notamment la rédaction d'un rapport où je dois expliquer comment un tir est passé à trois millimètres de l'artère subclaviaire gauche de mon partenaire.

\- Ouais, je vois, ça peut attendre non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Clint se redressa, se mettant face à sa partenaire.

\- Viens avec moi ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ne passe les fêtes seule, je t'invite.

\- Non, mais attends, je…

\- Fais-moi plaisir, ne proteste pas !

Natasha fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme était intriguée par cette invitation, ne sachant pas trop comment la prendre, mais c'était Clint, son partenaire, son ami et même un peu plus, alors elle murmura sans savoir pourquoi elle le faisait.

\- D'accord.

Clint sourit, apparemment réellement heureux et la prit par la main.

\- Viens !

OoooO

Au moment de l'invitation, Natasha s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à se retrouver devant l'entrée de la cours typique d'une ferme du Middle West avec sa barrière blanche, son billot pour couper du bois et… sa balançoire. Un sapin aux guirlandes lumineuses clignotait par la fenêtre du salon. Tout était si étrange qu'elle attrapa son partenaire par un bras.

\- Attends, où on est là ?

\- Détends-toi ! Tout ira bien !

Clint l'entraîna vers le perron et n'eut pas le temps de commencer à monter la première marche que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un petite garçon d'environ 4 ans déboula en hurlant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Papa !

L'agent du SHIELD lui fit un sourire heureux, sincère et le réceptionna de son bras valide pendant que sa partenaire se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Derrière le petit garçon, une jeune femme apparu. Brune, les cheveux long, quelqu'un de « normal » comme pourrait la qualifier Natasha. Elle sourit avant de prendre un regard inquiet et de les rejoindre.

\- Mon dieu tu es blessé ?

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Clint en se baissant pour lui donner un baiser.

Il déposa le petit garçon et passa la main sur le ventre de sa compagne qui sourit.

\- Tu as raison, elle commence vraiment à bouger. Elle doit déjà ressembler à son père.

Clint sourit de nouveau et se tourna vers sa partenaire encore plus muette que d'habitude.

\- Laura, je te présente Natasha ma partenaire. Natasha, je te présente ma femme, Laura.

\- Enchantée, parvint à murmurer l'ancienne espionne russe pendant que Laura se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez de veiller sur lui.

\- Euh, ne me remerciez pas.

\- Et ce bonhomme c'est Cooper.

\- Vous aussi vous chassez les méchants ? Demanda-t-il avec l'innocence d'un enfant de 4 ans.

\- Euh… Oui…

Laura prit son fils par la main et la ramena à la maison en invitant tout le monde à a suivre, mais Natasha agrippa le bras de Clint.

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Natasha. Je refuse de ne faire que ce que nous faisons. Je deviendrai fou tu sais.

\- Mais tu as conscience du danger que tu leur fais courir ?

\- Je les protège, tu es la première que j'emmène ici.

\- Ah ! S'étonna la jeune femme auquel son partenaire sourit.

\- Maintenant viens, je te promets que Laura fait une bûche à tomber.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il entraîna son équipière à sa suite. Natasha se laissa faire tout en pensant que c'était sans doute étrange de se retrouver dans cette ambiance de Noël pour la première fois de sa vie.

La maison était toute décorée, accueillante, embaumé par l'odeur du pain d'épices et quand elle se laissa tomber assise sur le canapé pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule, Cooper lui sauta sur les genoux en brandissant un livre avec un Père Noël.

\- Dis, tu me lis une histoire avant le repas ?

Un peu perdu, Natasha redressa la tête vers Clint, cherchant à savoir que faire.

\- Tout n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, tu as le temps.

Ravi Cooper tendit de nouveau son livre à l'espionne qui lui prit des mains en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Alors, voyons cela… L'assistant du Père Noël.

Elle se cala dans le canapé, laissant passer le petit garçon sous son bras pour se blottir contre sa poitrine et regarder les images de l'histoire. Puis, d'une voix douce, elle se mit à lire sous le regard amusé et bienveillant de son partenaire, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quel cadeau faire à celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie.


End file.
